characterarchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Heathe
Heathe7.jpg Heathe5.png HEATHE10.jpg heathe.jpg Heathe6.jpg Character Height: 6’ 4” Character Eye colour: Blue/Gray Character Distinguishing Notes: Heathe has a tattoo on his left shoulder. Personality Character Personality: Heathe is the oldest of four and likes knowing that the others listen to him. He knows how to take control when he wants it, and is normally the Alpha in a group of men – even dominant men. He likes to assert his power and isn’t above (or below) putting someone into a situation they won’t like to better his own cause. He is tight-lipped on his emotions so that he can’t get hurt, however this can lead him to miss out and get hurt anyway. Character Strengths: Getting what he wants. Oral. Sex. Curse-breaking. Sex. Charms. Protecting his siblings. Naomi. Disarming. Flying. Liquour. Character Weaknesses: His siblings. Naomi. His kids. His family. Freely given submission. Women making him food. Sex. Unique Character Traits: He likes sex. He like to dominate. However he is protective of those he loves. Character Spoken Languages: 'English. A little German. 'Family, Parents & Siblings Mother: Annabel Ward Slitheria Wife: Naomi Ward: Wife Daughter: Sierra Yancy Son-in-Law : Daniel Yancy Daughter : Belinda Lesley Son-in-Law : Cole Lesley Son: Xander Ward Daughter : Jaymie Ward Daughter : Rayne Yancy Son-in-Law: Liam Yancy Brother : Hayden Ward Sister-in-Law : Gabriella Ward Niece: Gemini Hanover Nephew-in-Law: Eliot Hanover Nephew: Ryder Ward Niece-in-law: Melody Ward Nephew: Thunder Ward Niece in law: Morgan Ward Niece: Summer Blane Nephew-in-law: Hunter Blane Niece: Myst Yancy Nephew-in-law: Albert Yancy Nephew: Kent Ward Nephew: BlakeWard Niece-in-Law: Autumn Ward Sister: Victoria Ward Sister-in-Law : Betty Ward (deceased) Niece: Jasmine Ward Niece: Parker Eris Nephew-in-Law: Harrison Eris Niece: Harper Ward Niece: Karson Ward Niece: Kayson Ward Sister-in-Law : Clarissa Ward Sister: Topaz Jackson Brother-in-Law : Leonard Jackson Niece: Abigail Morgan Nephew-in-Law: Theo Morgan Niece: Leona Jackson Brother-in-Law: Marcus Fitch Sister-in-Law: Nicole Fitch Niece: Erin Fitch Niece: Elena Fitch 'History' Heathe grew up in the remote Highlands of Scotland with his parents and then his family grew when his mother gave birth to twins and then his youngest sister, Topaz. However tragedy struck when Annabel died at the birth of Topaz. Life changed dramatically then for the (then) eight year old. He grew incredibly protective of the twins as they ended up on the bad side of their father's attention and he often ended up with black eyes and bruises from trying to stop him hurting the twins - however he normally simply ended up getting hurt as well. He went to Hogwarts for four years before he was transferred to Durmstrang (along with the 1st year Hayden), while Tori went to Hogwarts. She was full of hatred and vengeance (something she isn't known for) and got sorted into Slytherin. Their Father separated them in an attempt to break Tori - but it simply made her (and her brothers) hate him more. As soon as all three Slitheria's turned 16, they emancipated from their Father and took up their Mothers maiden name of Ward. Topaz however, didn't join this custom as she adores her Father and is his little princess. Heathe moved away to London as soon as he emancipated at 16, and then continued at Durmstrang until he graduated. After that, he went into training to become a Curse Breaker for Gringotts and hasn't looked back since. He adores his job - even if it means sixteen or seventeen hour days. With the money they got left from their Mother when she died, they bought a large townhouse in London so that they would have somewhere to call home during breaks and holidays. 'Wand' 15”, blackthorn wood, phoenix tail feather, hard.